


Your Lasers Hit Right To My Heart

by Measured



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was glad Taiwan wasn't one of those stuffy sorts who would complain and moan about being dragged to a mall on a date. She was pretty chill with it, in fact, she'd come to be downright deadly at laser tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lasers Hit Right To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitty_KatAllie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/gifts).



America did everything extreme. No, wait, make that _X-treme,_ for extra extremeness, because that was how he rolled. And his dates? Now those were just out of control.

He was glad Taiwan wasn't one of those stuffy sorts who would complain and moan about being dragged to a mall on a date. She was pretty chill with it, in fact, she'd come to be downright deadly at laser tag.

Which was where they were now, running through the fake castle like little space marines, except not in space, and not actually marines. There were flashing lights as the rest of the school kids ran through the bright tunnels of the laser tag fortress 2000 whatever. He was totally pwning these n00bs, like the bossiest boss that ever bossed. Never mind that they were tweens, America has gotten his ass handed to him by tweens enough that he knows never to underestimate the _The Evil little bastards._ One of them even once kicked his shin and stole his fries. Now he showed them no mercy as he tagged one after another with his awesome laser gun. Everything was bright and shining and zapping and zooming. America did this seriously amazing roll worthy of the best of the laser tag champions, and just missed being tagged. He took down the little creep who wanted to steal his title.

Boom, headshot. The little kid gave him the dirtiest look as he stomped off, his tagged meter thing going off like wild.

But then his own meter flashed. Bam, he was hit right in the heart.

She came out from around the corner, looking all triumphant in her hot pink babydoll t-shirt with a big star on it and skinny jeans that drove him wild. She jumped up and down, unabashedly rubbing his face in her win.

"I win! I _win!_ "

"This time, but I swear by the power of Greyskull, next time I will avenge my poor pride!"

She laughed and pointed an accusing finger at him. An accusing finger with pink nail polish, applied by Poland last time a meeting went long. "You'll have a lot of avenging to do, considering that I beat you last night, too!"

Yeah, she played a mean game of Mario Kart, and could probably even take Kiku down, though he was more a JRPG kind of guy. America smiled despite his wounded manliness.

"C'mon, let's go eat. I'm starved. Screw horses, I could start eating human flesh like some whacked out zombie at this point."

He even managed to skip out without flipping a finger to that evil tweenie who gave him the stinkeye, _and_ a neer-neer raspberry. The things he did for a cute awesome girl on his arm. Sometimes, he even pretended maturity—yes, in the middle of a laser tag arena–just so he could come off as suave and heroic for her.

She generally saw right through it, though.

*

Thirty agonizing minutes later, they had food. America had honestly considered going to the dark side and sticking up the place or throwing people aside to get his damn burgers. Only a second, though, because _hero4life_ wasn't just his Steam name, but his whole mentality.

He was so hungry that he didn't even notice she had skipped out on him for a moment. He'd ordered for her, anyways, and even managed to not eat her grilled chicken sandwiches, and only downed about twelve burgers before she showed up. She had some kind of drink from elsewhere, and sat across from him. A sip told him it was bubble tea. She didn't share his enthusiasm about it, though. She had an expression on her face like she'd just sucked a particularly badass sour lemon.

"One of these days, I have to take you out for some _real_ bubble tea," she said. She was practically turning up her nose in disgust at the perfectly awesome bubble tea in front of her.

"My food is good," America protested.

"I hate to break it to you, but it's always better in the homeland," Taiwan said.

"C'mon, I made the California roll, I awesomeify everyone's food," America said.

"I hope you aren't talking about Olive Garden, Romano still curses you for that," Taiwan said.

America pouted a little bit. It was a manly pout, though, so it didn't count. How could anyone hate Olive Garden? They treated you like family and stuff! They had pasta! Everyone loved pasta, right? That's what Italy had told him, anyways. Their friendship basically consisted of calling each other up and yelling the name of food stuffs at each other, then hanging up to go eat.

Taiwan patted him on the shoulder. "Don't take it too hard. It is kind of amazing how you have so many other culture's foods right at your fingertips."

He brightened up at that. "You're right, I'm like a freaking awesome quilt of awesome!"

She laughed, with one hand over her mouth to stifle it. It still came out loud enough that the people next to them gave her the stinkeye. Screw them, she was adorable.

Where to go in the mall next? If it was Japan, maybe he'd hit the DDR place, because for being such an old guy, the dude could dance like a pro. But it was bad to do too much exercise on a full stomach, and it wouldn't be romantic to cut off in the middle so he could barf in those fake bushes by the penny-filled wishing fountain.

He scanned through all the possibilities, from karaoke to shopping for random cute stuff.

"Movies, next?" America said.

"Hmmm! _Orrr,_ we could go back to your house and watch bad movies and throw popcorn on the screen. Then we can have couch sex after we play another round of Mario Kart to see who tops," she said.

America literally blanked out from the sheer awesome of that statement for like, a minute. Time stood still, it was all romantic and shit.

"I'm not sure 'yes' is a good enough answer for something this great. Can I get a 'fuck yeah'?"

She laughed and lifted her hand up for a five. God, he loved this girl.

"Oh, you should order more snacks, last Mario Karting and sex session, you ate what was left in the fridge," she said.

He leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, because there were five year olds and if he kissed her on the mouth it'd turn into like what happened whenever France got drunk. There would be clothes missing and they'd probably get thrown out and stuff. It'd be downright pornographic, and that was best behind closed doors, because being thrown out of his favorite food chain would be just _tragic_.

He'd have to make Tony go out and get milk or something. So far, he'd been good at teaching intergalactic communication, but it was time for a whole new set of words starting with the sock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jana for the quick beta.


End file.
